


For Who You Are

by Leicastel



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, NSFW, White Rose - Freeform, Whiterose, henceforward au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicastel/pseuds/Leicastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss was stubborn, but she was also weak willed around Ruby Rose. It didn't take very long for her to give in as Ruby cups her cheeks and deepens the kiss, successfully causing a needy whimper to escape from the back of her throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of kumafromtaiwan.tumblr.com 's Henceforward AU. Give their AU a read if you haven't!  
> This can additionally be found at leicastel.tumblr.com

Ruby Rose was never one for jealously. But she envied Weiss for everything she is.

Weiss was brilliant. She marched effortlessly into the battles of politics and dominated everything and everyone with a stern fist yet benevolent mind.

Weiss was powerful. Not only as a certified huntress who graduated top of her peers or her inherited wealth, but she was the first successful living and breathing human dust specimen.

Weiss was compassionate. She wanted to understand those who suffer and find a substantial solution for them.

Weiss was balanced. She remained poised and stern in the heat of political battle, gave equal fairness to all her agendas and was always devoted to her work.

Weiss Schnee built herself to be perfection in public eye.

Ruby was not jealous, for she adored this woman and everything she is. And that included all the imperfections that the public was never allowed to see.

-x-

The Schnee heiress had a tendency to overwork herself when Ruby was not around; dedicated to her industry, Weiss often does not leave her office till the late evening hours even after all her employees had already trickled out of the building. Sometimes stayed later than the janitors.

Returning from a week long mission, Ruby saunters her way into the Schnee Dust Company unannounced.  The area her mission was located in was remote, cutting off any means of communication that involved using her scroll; she was unable to talk to Weiss regularly to confirm she was well and safe.

As she tiptoed into the big CEO office labeled 'Schnee, W.', she found the woman of her affections glued to her desktop scroll, vigorously typing up what seemed to be a very important email. Ruby's presence did not go unnoticed, yet it was mistaken.

"You're good for the night, Alvin," Weiss began, waving her to the visitor without glancing up. "I can take out my garbage on my way out."

Ruby held in a silent giggle as she trotted closer to the SDC president who was still absorbed into her scroll.

"Alvin? Did I not say you could **—** " Weiss was silenced with a finger placed on her lips, to which she immediately tore her gaze away from her scroll to look at what she thought to be her janitor. "R-Ruby! When did you get here?"

Immediately, Weiss made the attempt to stand but Ruby moved her weight onto the desk and used both her hands to coax the woman back into her seat. She returned a hand back to Weiss' face, trailing her fingers down the CEO's jaw line before tilting her face up toward Ruby's own.

Weiss displayed dark, exhausted circles around her eyes.

That struck Ruby right in the heart, knowing she was more than likely the cause of Weiss' restlessness.

The usual energetic girl leaned forward to leave feather light kisses to Weiss's face; starting with her forehead, then her right eye, then her left eye to which she gave special attention to as her pink lips trailed down her scar. She murmurs soft apologies with every peppered kiss.

"Ruby..."

Ruby shakes her head as she settles herself into Weiss' lap, the latter's arms instinctively wrapping around Ruby's frame to pull her in a firm embrace; cognizant of her fragile form. "Take me home."

"I have a mountain of unfinished work, Ruby. Maybe if you were to _actually_ call me and let me know of your return, I would have cleared my agenda and–"

She silences the conductor with a gentle kiss, then another and another. Each kiss becomes firmer and demanding, though Ruby knew it did not take much to convince Weiss. "Home, Weiss. Home, home, home!" she whines and nibbles the bottom of the conductor's lip.

-x-

With very little convincing Ruby had to perform to tear Weiss away from her work desk, they finally reached the sanctuary of which was labeled their home. Vibrating with excitement to be home, especially to be in the arms of Weiss for the night, Ruby tells her tale of her recent freelance mission.

Weiss was a worrywart, scanning Ruby's aura for any disturbances that could hint any discomfort of wounds and Ruby catches that all too familiar concerned gaze before waving off that she only sported a few scrapes and bruises. She laughs as Weiss begins to grouch, sighing under her breath along words of 'dolt' and 'careless' then to finish off with the usual, "You need to be careful, Ruby Rose! Have you forgotten your condition?"

She's never hurt by these words, Ruby takes them as endearment rather than insults because in the end she knows it means Weiss cares for her.

Ruby was all Weiss had left, after all.

Weiss, while she tries to suppress it, was a jealous being. Ruby playfully explains the constant attempts of being courted by the village's 'head honcho' and while she respectively denied any payment of lien for her work, this _boy_ instead offered her a night in his bed. Without fail, dust crystals begin to sprout above the CEO's shoulders as she clenches her fist then demands the name and location of this village to ensure all the 'evil' was eradicated.

"Calm down love!" The freelance huntress giggles as she pushes Weiss back into the couch and takes a seat on her lap. "I'm teasing you, geez you're so easy."

"Easy, huh?" Weiss humphs, a rosy blush gracing her face due to embarrassment.

Ruby rests her arms on Weiss' shoulders then leans in to kiss her neck. "Forgive me, please Weiss please? Weiss, forgive meee~!" She tries to kiss her lips instead, to which were unresponsive and Ruby continues until she can coax some reciprocation.

Weiss was stubborn, but she was also weak willed around Ruby Rose. It didn't take very long for her to give in as Ruby cups her cheeks and deepens the kiss, successfully causing a needy whimper to escape from the back of her throat.

"Touch me," Ruby breathes as they break from the kiss and her hands are already all over the conductor's shirt trying to unbutton it. "I miss you, so so much..." she dips her head in for another heated kiss. "I love you, Weiss; please forgive me?"

The freelance huntress suddenly feels her body being scooped up and she yelps in surprise, instinctively her legs wrap around Weiss' waist and her arms hook around her neck. She peeks up to see a glossy gaze on her protector; a gaze that can only be recognizable as lust.

-x-

Gasps escape Ruby's throat as lips tease her body; clothes long been abandoned around the room as Weiss tries to imprint all of her love onto her body. The conductor always hesitates when her lips linger just above Ruby's scar on her chest, a swirl of emotions passing through her eyes as she momentarily loses herself in the past.

She's ready to say something but before she could, lips capture a rose pink coloured nipple and Ruby groans at the feeling of the CEO's hot mouth. She finishes with one breast and attacks the other, two free hands roaming down Ruby's body and she begins to grow impatient, rubbing her thighs together to create some sort of friction from the fire that was beginning to grow below.

A smirk can be felt against her breast and two expert palms are massaging the inside of her thighs now. "Please... Stop tormenting me Weiss. I said I was s-sorry!" Ruby sniffles in hopes to add a better effect.

"Calm down, love," Weiss begins to mock, making her way down Ruby's stomach and leaving a trail of nips here and there. "I'm only teasing..."

Ruby groans and spreads her legs, whimpering where she desired Weiss the most at this moment. She hears the other girl chuckle and a finger stroke her panties that were damp with need; from clit to entrance Weiss repeated this endless torture. Her back arches slightly in attempt to get closer but hands push her back into the bed and scolded for being impatient.

Weiss was vindictive, but in small doses.

Finally, a pair of teeth drag off the last piece of clothing that served nothing but a troublesome barrier to Weiss. Lips wrap around a sensitive bud and Ruby cries out in pleasure, hands burying themselves in silky, silvery locks. She grips harder as Weiss imitates the same gesture she had done with her finger earlier with a firm and narrow tongue; though gave much of her attention to her hardening nub.

Legs attempt spread wider, trying to give the CEO as much space as she could but more than enough was already provided. One hand leaves Weiss' hair and Ruby brings it up to her mouth to bite down on skin in order to regulate her consistent moaning.

"Ruby? Ruby no," Weiss looks up and grabs at Ruby's wrist. "I want to hear you." A finger enters Ruby and another cry of pleasure escapes. Finding her more than enough wet, Weiss enters yet a second finger and Ruby's walls clench, inviting the CEO in deeper.

The thrusts start at an even pace, hips lifting to meet each movement. "Harder. Faster, please Weiss; I need you so much..." Ruby groans and fingers make a corkscrewing motion as a response. "A-ah!"

Weiss was greedy. Wherever her mouth could touch she grabbed teeth-full's of skin and left marks in its wake with every suckle. "Mine," Weiss would murmur but her thrusts never missing a beat, "All mine."

Ruby glanced up to see a beautifully flustered face of a person who loved her with all her heart and soul; who would tear down the sky for her if she asked her to. The freelancer shakily grasped at Weiss' face which quickly turned into a look of concern, thinking she may be hurting the girl and her hand moved slightly to leave Ruby's slickened heat. She was quick to act, capturing that hand before it could leave her empty. "I–I want... I want..." but she could not finish her request, only gesturing to switch their positions.

Weiss' fingers never left Ruby and even dared to take a third one. She sat herself heavily on Weiss' hips, filling herself completely with her fingers then began to slowly rock forward, her breasts bouncing with each movement.

A hand reached up to touch her face, Ruby's eyes fluttered open that she did not know were closed in the first place. "I want to see you come," Weiss whispers and Ruby's hips begin to jerk erratically. "Come for me, Ruby Rose; love of my life."

Ruby cried out as she came, as if those words alone finally pushed her over the edge. The freelancer practically crumbles into Weiss' body, chest heaving as she releases shallow breaths from the intensity. Arms wrap around her body protectively and bring her in close, she nuzzles her face into the bosom of her love then gently nips at the creamy skin affectionately.

Weiss Schnee was many things;  a huntress, a CEO, a lover. Ruby Rose was not jealous, because she loved Weiss for all that she is.

She was not perfect, but Ruby loved her imperfections and perfections all the same.


End file.
